This invention relates to a system and method for accommodating disrupted travelers, more particularly, to an automated system and method for rebooking disrupted travelers to minimize the disruption to the travelers.
In the travel industry, travel providers are constantly trying to find ways to attract new customers and increase customer loyalty, while maintaining profitability. Frequency of travel delays and the impact of the same are two areas that have a significant impact on customer satisfaction and, consequently, customer loyalty. In some circumstances, such as, for example bad weather, travel delays are inevitable. Therefore, recognizing that some travel delays are unavoidable, some travel providers are focusing on minimizing the impact of travel delay on travelers.